A scot's diverse life
by Larkofitaly
Summary: When Scotland declares war on England... the war is torn between sides as smaller nations flocked to Scotland's side. Scotland's life and identity are changed as war complicates things immensely. Then when some nations end up dying a whole new world emerges after a fatal UN event. Contains: Later Character death, Swearing, War, Angst, Romance, Adventure, Humor and Mystery.


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"Lark: Here it is my Hetalia OC fic, it is kinda complicated and different, but I hope you like it./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"Austria: She doesn't own anyone, but her OCs./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"Lark: Oh Yeah... THERE ARE CLOSE TO 100 OCs in this fic... So if you don't like OCs... sorry/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"England: Don't be so dramatic, love... There 100 OCs , but I've seen the rough drafts, you don't introduce them all in one so don't worry./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"Lark: *Blushes* Thanks Iggy/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"Warning: Violence, Pain, War, Swearing? (Can't Remember)/p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Arthur (England) sighed and slowly pushed open the door of his government's headquarters and slowly glanced at his watch, weighing how much time he had before his meeting at 5pm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He ran his hand through his hair and thought slowly " It's been a long weekend. I can't wait to get home and drink some tea and enjoy a good book. I can't believe how many bloody people I've had to discuss with this week!"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He smiled though as he brought his prize back into focus. A weekend and two days of no meetings and no annoying siblings before a major world meeting. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He had purposely got all his meetings out of the way so he could relax and since Ireland and Wales were on a road trip and he didn't think he would even hear from them for at least a week and Scotland had been caught up in some paperwork that he had bitterly complained about all around the house, spewing insults at all who crossed him; he doubted Scotland would bother him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He slowly made his way to his last meeting due to a little traffic and pulled into the appointed meeting place slowly, mentally preparing himself for at least one argument and some raised arguments./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"*One very long meeting later*/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The meeting had gone well except for a slight argument between the english and scottish representatives in the meeting even though the argument was about nothing to do with anything that the meeting was covering. In the end the scottish man had punched the englishman and security tossed him out, the scotsman was spewing angry insults and stormed off glaring at anyone in sight./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He walked to his car eagerly as the meeting ended and drove home through light traffic. He turned on the radio to his usual stations, but as the was feeling a bit more jovial today he instead turned it to a punk rock station and grinned as a great song came on the radio./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He soon turned onto his driveway and turned the station off as he exited the car. Quietly humming the song, he walked up his pathway to the steps to his house./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"His house was a nice grayish, bluish color and it was a modest two story house with a union jack flag flying proud. He had a bush of roses on his windowsill and they were blooming nicely and their sweet smell was vaguely present in the air./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Arthur greeted Flying Mint Bunny at the door with a quick " 'Ello," and slowly unlocked it with his key, " Let's order some food, huh?" he continued now addressing the other assorted magical creatures in his home. The room erupted in mixed requests for various cuisines though english wasn't one./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Arthur noted this, but seeing as he was trying to get a unanimous vote ignored it and listened until he discerned that a lot of them were requesting italian so he shrugged and went to the phone and called the nearby italian restaurant that he had on speed dial, but he would never admit this to Italy or any nation for that matter. He only had it on speed dial because the magical creatures seemed to like it (Or so he claimed)./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"All the adrenaline that came from being free from the meeting had worn off. and soon after ordering from an employee that seemed to enjoy cussing as a pass time. He grabbed a scone off a plate in the kitchen and bit into it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As he spit out the bite, he grumbled slowly blaming his growing headache on his lack of taste for his scones and continued to grumbled on about how his cooking wasn't that bad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He opened a book as his headache started to escalate. He stared at the words on the page trying to digest the words, but gave a small sound of frustration as his headache caused him to be unable to concentrate on his book. He tossed it across the room and glared at the wall./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He turned on the TV with the remote and put a hand on his forehand as he winced at the sudden spike in the pain in his head./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The TV was showing a report on a famous british, and was soon interrupted by the title page announcing "BREAKING NEWS". This drew Arthur's attention and he turned to face the TV quickly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The news caster started to report on several revolts in Scotland against the British government that were causing major damage to several british government officials homes and their neighborhoods./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Arthur sighed and thought about how now he would have to calm down Scotland before he started to rebel like his other colonies. Arthur then frowned as several unpleasant memories surfaced of blood and wounds that have scarred physically, but not mentally./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"His thoughts were disrupted by the kettle starting to steam. He glanced back at the TV which was now showing pictures of the destruction and carnage that was strewn across various suburban neighborhoods in Scotland./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Many people stood in the streets holding signs and ironically pitchforks. He chuckled even in light of the situation and cringed as the pain in his head spiked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He turned off the TV and instead turned on the radio, settling on his favorite classical music station./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Bobbing his head to the music, He tried to tune out the pain. His features went from bliss to exasperation and frustration before quickly switching back to the punk station he had been using in the car./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"His grimace turned into a wide grin quite quickly and soon his thoughts were a tad more adventurous than usual. For example as he listened to his favorite song, he decided it would be a good idea to belt it out with the radio./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"As he belted out the song (with a surprising level of accuracy), and he didn't notice the fact that his doorbell was being rung multiple times in increasing intervals. The person ringing it was obviously very irritated and was now also knocking. Arthur started to sway lightly to the music and playing air guitar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The knocking started to slow down and multiple curses were uttered. The song started to end and as the last note ended even Arthur realized what he had just done./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He blushed though no one was there, but still smirked and sat back down to his tea. He continued listening to the radio and the small noises that came from his front door went unnoticed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"His headache had slowly decreased and the radio's volume was soon turned down and the TV turned back on. The screen depicted scenes of police calming down riots and a nice blissful mood came upon Arthur./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Then the riots restarted with a returned energy and the knocking on his door resumed. He didn't notice though because his head had erupted in agony and his vision swam./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He grabbed his head and took a few deep breaths./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Suddenly his door slammed open and Scotland stormed in brandishing a scottish flag and a sword of all things. He walked right up to England before slamming the sword into England's prize persian rug and growling "I want my freedom!" and storming out./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"England sat in his armchair in shock and pain before his head cleared. The sword was still there. The punk song on the radio floated into his ears and he lifted his head an angry scowl on his face as he got up and grabbed the sword before grasping it and his cellphone and running out while thinking " If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he'll get!"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Thus began the Anglo-Scot revolution./span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;"Lark: I would love to hear your comments.. so feel free to comment YAY ~Pasta!/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px Verdana; min-height: 15.0px;" /p 


End file.
